


Scarlet Cloaked and the Savage King

by Werewolves_and_Sangria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolves_and_Sangria/pseuds/Werewolves_and_Sangria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little thing I wrote a ways back. As with most of my writing like this I try to keep at least one character gender neutral. That way YOU THE READER can substitute one of your fav pairings in. In this the gendered character is male which I know limits the options for Teen Wolf shippers a bit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Cloaked and the Savage King

Flames dance all around me  
Smoke clouds upon my eyes  
As my safe-hold burns down  
Ashes waft towards the skies

I pass through this bright hell  
And seize the chill of the night  
Where the sky burns much darker  
Than a ravens wings a flight

Under the shine of a full moon  
And stars surely far from dim  
My body wrapped in a scarlet cloak  
I come eye to eye with him

A feral glint dances in his eye  
Gore drips from his sculpted chin  
Crouched low, his muscles tensed  
A howl bursts from deep within

I turn trying to escape from him  
But stumble over a root instead  
I land backwards with a harsh thud  
Upon the damp night's forest bed

At once his bulk is on top of me  
His body weighs mine down  
The harvest moon glows crimson  
As to his raven hair a bloody crown

My jawbone and neck start to burn  
Under the path of his chin and lips  
While through rough fabric and flesh  
Tear his claw's sharp and steely tips


End file.
